08 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Show is now complete * * Sessions *Diblo Dibala #1, recorded 19th July 1992. Double session, first half broadcast on preceding Andy Kershaw show, some of which is on File a *Swell only session, recorded 28th April 1992, repeat, first broadcast 06 June 1992 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Handover from Andy Kershaw on File a''' *Ultraviolence: Die Alone Screaming (EP - Vengeance) Safe SAFE X00 *'File a '''ends *'File b begins. some audible sound glitches in this file, probably due to FM transmitter interruptions caused by the weather. *Smog: Bad Ideas For Country Sounds I (album - Forgotten Foundation) Drag City DC013 *Skink: Violence (7") Gasoline Boost GB 02 *Diblo Dibala: Tcheke (session) *Swell: There's Always One Thing (session) *Maurizio: Ploy (The Strategic Mix) (compilation album - Tresor, Vol. 1: The Techno Sound of Berlin (A Tresor Kompilation)) Novamute 3002 *Wedding Present: Boing! (7" - Boing! / Theme From Shaft ) RCA 74321 10117 7 (August single) *''11.30 news, partially edited out'' *unknown *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Hazy Lazy Hologram (compilation album - In A Field Of Their Own - Highlights Of Glastonbury 1992) New Musical Express GLASTON 1 DCD *'File b' ends *'File c begins *Mudhoney: The Money Will Roll Right In (v/a album - Revolution Come And Gone) Sub Pop SPCD 31/186 *Yami Bolo: Be Still (album - Cool And Easy) Tappa *Depth Charge: Bounty Hunter II (The Sequel) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 50 *Big Stick: On The Road Again (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 ''John refers to the band also being called Drag Racing underground *Diblo Dibala: Medisance (session) *Th' Faith Healers: (compilation album - In A Field Of Their Own - Highlights Of Glastonbury 1992) New Musical Express GLASTON 1 DCD *''John explains why he has sounded subdued in recent shows'' *Draytons Two: Six & Seven Books Of Moses (album - Raw Spouge) WIRL W 038 another product of the Little Richard Cover Search *Swell: Every Day Any Day (session) *X-Tatic: Cosmic Evolution (Instrumental Edit) (12") Music Man MMI 9327 *'''File c ends *'File d' begins *''John plays the next three tracks for the baby of one of the John Peel Boot Boys.'' *Babes In Toyland: Won't Tell (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *Babes In Toyland: Quiet Room (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *Tyrone A. Saurus: The Monster Twist (v/a album - Desperate Rock N Roll Volume 15) Flame FLAME 015 *Interface: Genetic Structure (12" - Ash Trax Volume 1) RIsing High RSN 34 *Swell: Life's Great (session) *Bratmobile: Cool Schmool (split 7" with Heavens To Betsy - My Secret / Cool Schmool) K PUNK 1 *Diblo Dibala: Laissez Passer (session) *Brian Dewan: 99 Cops (v/a album - Time For A Change - Bar/None Sampler # Two) Bar/None 7 72621-2 *'File d' ends *''news edited out'' *'File e' begins *Stereolab: Harmonium (7" - Harmonium / Farfisa) Duophonic DS45-04 *Clara Pandy: Coming Through (split 7" with Rays - Screw Present) Screw SCREW001 *Skatenigs: Loudspeaker (12") Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 104 *''John was tempted to go to the Charity Shield match this afternoon but ended up doing "television work" and catching up with Philistines Jr.'' *Diamonds: Jah Jah Bless The Dreadlocks (7") Attack ATT 8108 *Three Hour Tour: Valentine's Day (7") Parasol PAR-010 *Distorted Pony: Powerless (album - Punishment Room) BOMP! BLP 4041 *Distortion: Evaquation (12" - Serious Things) Influence Recordings IR 003-12 *Swell: Tell Them Why (session) *'File e' ends *'File f' begins *Bum Gravy: Fat Digester (7" - Fat Digester / Super M) Fist Fun FF 001 *Gene Dozier & United Front: Give The Women What They Want *Diblo Dibala: Extra Ball (session) *Babes In Toyland: Gone (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *'File f' ends at end of show File ;Name *a) L108b.aif.mp3 *b) L11xb.aif.mp3 *c) L104b.aif.mp3 *d) L110a.aif.mp3 *e) L104b.aif.mp3 *f) L110a.aif.mp3 ;Length *a) 42:12 (only last 4:10 from this show, rest contains Andy Kershaw) *b) 37:14 *c) 43:34 *d) 32:49 *e) 34:40 *f) 23:25 ;Other *'File a' created from L108b b '''from L11x '''c from L104a d''' from L110a '''e '''from L104b and '''f from L110b of SL Tapes digitised by RC *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes